


Static

by Quinnoid



Series: A Series of Cel Shorts [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (Sasha's), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, canon typical lightning, technically this exists in the SMHRS au as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Sasha finds Cel in their lab and they talk a bit about skirts and corsets.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: A Series of Cel Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021816
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Static

Sasha knocks on the door to Cel’s lab once. 

“Sasha!” They exclaim, whirling around, the long, colorful skirt they’re wearing swishing hypnotically. Sasha pauses, transfixed by a strange static crackle that seems to jump around the skirt as it moves. They glance down, frowning, before looking back at her. “Is there something.. Wrong?” Cel asks almost nervously.

“What? N-no, ‘course not. There’s, uhm, there was jus’ some static? I think?” Sasha stumbles over her words, but they grin broadly. 

“Oh. Oh! Yes! That happens sometimes. I won’t say it’s never shocked me.” They chuckle. “But this is much easier to shuck off if I spill something, and the occasional zap keeps things interesting!”

“Huh.” Sasha cocks her head. “Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

Cel raises one eyebrow. “No? They aren’t supposed to be.”

“You don’t need to wear like a..” Sasha gestures vaguely at her torso.

“A corset?” Cel’s eyebrow arches up even higher when she nods. “Sash, buddy, corsets aren’t supposed to be uncomfortable either? They can be  _ quite _ comfortable actually. But no, I’m not wearing one.”

“Oh.” Sasha tries very hard not to think about the last time she was forced to. “Anyway, I was comin’ to see if you wanted a hand.”

Cel doesn’t immediately respond, and she gets the distinct feeling they’re studying her. It makes the hair on her neck prickle, but after a moment, they smile and nod. “Of course! Here, I’ve just started working on a new mutagen. I can show you if you’d like?”

**Author's Note:**

> Skirts in lab are Good and I much preferred them to pants.


End file.
